


Hope

by Eris18



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris18/pseuds/Eris18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiitos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/gifts).



It was comforting to know that he was there, waiting. Smile grew on face as he thought of only that morning, being woken by tender kisses and not-so-tender hands.

And that thought brought plans to mind, of what would happen on his return.

And when he saw his ‘wild little dog’, he grinned. He could not help but lift the man, spin him, and place lips to lips. It had never been like this - there was never the chance, before. Bonds of slavery and brotherhood prevented such feelings, such actions.

But now, he could take the one he loved by the hand, he could fight for something, for someone - and he did.

He fought, acted as ‘barbarian’ (as Roman bastards would call him), shouted and stabbed and ended lives.

But with his Syrian (his Syrian), it was nought but tenderness and love and affection. So different to anything he’d known before.

And so he kissed his lover, in front of all who would dare watch. None dared comment - love in any form was accepted, especially during these hard times. Rather attached than alone.

But this, Agron knew, was definitely not just born of shared trauma.

This was real.

He only hoped that, come the day they defeated Rome’s armies and won their freedom outright, he would still be left standing by Nasir’s side, hand in hand, facing the future together.


End file.
